Ça n’est facile pour personne…
by Nais
Summary: Le statut de dieu de la mort, ça en jette, c'est vrai. Mais certaines difficultés sont les mêmes pour tout le monde...


Ça n'est facile pour personne…

Face à face, immobiles, les deux adversaires s'affrontaient du regard. « Ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir », pensa Rukia. « Si je baisse ma garde maintenant, je suis foutue. » Elle passa en revue les options qui s'offraient à elle ; elle avait déjà essayé plusieurs feintes, sans succès.

« Je n'ai plus le choix ». Rukia se redressa de toute sa petite taille, et pointa un index menaçant sur l'enfant. « KIMIKO ! Ça suffit ! Tu rends cette télécommande à Maman TOUT DE SUITE !! »

Kimiko hésita. Elle voulait la télécommande. Mais elle ne voulait pas que Maman crie et devienne toute rouge. Elle tenta de faire diversion. Faisant disparaître la télécommande derrière son dos, elle lança un regard      énamouré à sa mère. « Môman ! », babilla-t-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Rukia soupira. « Très bien. Tu l'auras voulu. Première technique du bakudô maternel : Menace ultime ! » Elle s'avança vers sa fille, les mains sur les hanches, et prononça la terrible incantation. « Je compte jusqu'à trois ! Un… Deux… » Kimiko battit en retraite. Elle tendit la télécommande à Rukia avec une moue boudeuse. « Volà, Môman ». Regard angélique.

« C'est ça, ouais, » pensa Rukia. « Pas à moi… »

« C'est bien mon cœur. Va jouer maintenant. » De sa démarche incertaine, Kimiko se dirigea vers son coffre à jouets et entreprit de le vider méthodiquement. Rukia la suivit du regard. « C'est la même chose à chaque fois qu'elle passe quelques jours chez son grand-père. Isshin ne lui apprend que des bêtises. » Elle fronça les sourcils puis sourit. N'empêche qu'il en avait payé le prix, en découvrant la télécommande de son home cinema flambant neuf au fond des toilettes. « Il en a presque pleuré », se souvint Rukia avec un sourire vengeur.

Kimiko s'était installée dans son petit fauteuil et s'absorbait dans la contemplation d'un livre d'images qu'elle tenait, comme le voulait la tradition, à l'envers. « J'ai probablement plusieurs minutes de tranquillité devant moi », se dit Rukia. « Profitons-en ! » Elle se tourna vers la cuisine avec dans l'idée de se préparer un thé. Mais quand elle jeta un regard en arrière, le petit fauteuil était vide. « Mais c'est pas possible ! Elle pratique le shyunpô, ou quoi ? » Elle parcourut la pièce des yeux. « Kimiko ! »

Rukia se précipita dans l'entrée et s'arrêta net. La petite fille était là, devant la table basse sur laquelle Rukia avait posé le courrier. Elle avait ouvert une lettre et s'employait à la déchirer soigneusement en bandes de papier de largeurs variées. « KIMIKO !! » Rukia passa brièvement sa main sur ses yeux. Puis elle marcha sur l'ennemi. « Deuxième technique du bakudô maternel : Châtiment suprême ! » Les yeux de Kimiko s'agrandirent d'effroi, tandis que les mots tant redoutés tombaient froidement : « Tu vas au coin ! »

« Naaan ! » Sourde au hurlement déchirant de sa fille, Rukia la prit sous son bras et retourna dans le salon. Elle la déposa dans un coin de la pièce, à côté de son propre bureau. « Il est INTERDIT de bouger tant que Maman ne le dit pas. Je suis sûre que tu as compris. » En effet, Kimiko baissa la tête en signe de capitulation. Rukia lui tendit un petit livre. « Tiens, tu peux lire ça, mais tu restes là. » Kimiko attrapa le bouquin avec reconnaissance.

Rukia alla chercher ce qui restait de son courrier et s'installa à son bureau. « Ça va, c'est l'ordre du jour de la prochaine réunion du club des femmes shinigamis. Ç'aurait pu être pire. » Elle commença à recoller les morceaux, puis s'interrompit en lisant les premières lignes. Elle avait oublié qu'elle devait faire un speech lors de la prochaine séance. Thème : « Comment conjuguer harmonieusement la charge de vice-capitaine de division avec son rôle de mère ? » La réponse tenait en deux mots, selon elle : avec difficulté. Enfin, surtout quand la nounou est malade. Les nounous ne devraient pas être autorisées à être malades. Ou alors elles devraient avoir une suppléante : une vice-nounou, quoi. Rukia en était là de ses réflexions quand deux immenses yeux violets apparurent au bord de la table, encadrés par deux menottes. « Môman ? » demanda Kimiko d'une voix incertaine. Elle désigna le livre. « Fini ! » Rukia allait répondre quand on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez », cria-t-elle, sans lâcher la petite des yeux. Yoruichi entra dans la pièce et plaqua une bise sur la joue de Rukia. « Salut, vice-capitaine Kurosaki ! J'ai appris que tu étais en panne de nounou, alors je suis venue proposer un coup de main. » Elle regarda autour d'elle. « Il est où le monstre ? » Rukia débordait de reconnaissance. « Dans le coin. Elle est punie. Mais ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? Son père le fait bien. »

Kimiko risqua un œil hors du périmètre autorisé et aperçut Yoruichi. Son visage s'éclaira. « Yochi ! » cria-t-elle. Elle lança à sa mère un regard suppliant. « C'est bon ! Tu peux y aller ! » Kimiko se jeta sur Yoruichi et tira sur son pantalon pour l'entraîner vers le jardin. « Yochi minou ! Yochi minou ! » répétait-elle. « Toi, tu veux jouer à chat ! Je peux, Rukia ? »

« Vas-y, je t'en prie. Ça me fera des vacances… Oh, Yoruichi, je me demandais : tu as appris le shyunpô à Kimiko ? »

« Appris, non. Je l'utilise quand je joue avec elle. Ne me dis pas que… »

« Non, laisse tomber, c'est idiot. Elle est trop petite, de toute façon. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Rukia se prépara un thé et se laissa tomber avec délices dans le canapé. Savourer tranquillement un thé… « On ne se rend pas compte du luxe que ça représente. » Elle entendait les hurlements de joie de Kimiko dans le jardin. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. « J'espère que Yoruichi a bien compris qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à se laisser attraper… » Contredisant sa réflexion, un miaulement étranglé lui parvint de l'extérieur. Rukia soupira, posa sa tasse et se leva pour aller au secours de son amie.

xXxXxXx

Ichigo referma la porte avec précaution. Il était tard, Kimiko devait dormir. « Rukia ? » appela-t-il doucement. Il la chercha un moment et la trouva dans la chambre de la petite. Il sourit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Kimiko dormait profondément. « C'est bizarre », dit Rukia. « Quand elle est réveillée je donnerais parfois n'importe quoi pour qu'elle dorme, et quand elle dort elle me manque… » Ichigo regarda sa fille endormie et serra Rukia contre lui. Eprouver autant d'amour, ça lui donnait parfois le vertige.

« Ça a été aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il. Rukia fit la moue. « Les hollows sont plus faciles à gérer, je trouve. Il suffit de les tailler en pièces, ça a le mérite d'être simple. » Il sourit. « Je te rappelle que c'est ton tour demain », poursuivit Rukia. Il cessa de sourire. « Si je lui dit que le vieux m'a refilé une mission au dernier moment, elle va me tuer. Ou pire : me faire dormir dans le salon. »

« Pas de problème, ma chérie. Je m'en charge. »

Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Rukia sourit, puis frissonna quand la bouche de son mari se fit plus aventureuse. « Ichigo ! Il y a la petite ! »

« C'est très sain pour un enfant, de sentir que ses parents s'aiment… »

Elle rit. « Viens. » Elle l'entraîna vers leur chambre, referma la porte et lui sauta dessus.

xXxXxXx

« C'est une plaisanterie ? » Byakuya fixait Ichigo d'un regard calme, mais on décelait dans sa voix posée une pointe d'angoisse très inhabituelle.

« Ben non. J'ai une mission, Rukia a du travail, la nounou est malade… Mais heureusement, il reste la famille ! » Il était planté devant le bureau de Byakuya, Kimiko dans les bras et un énorme sac sur l'épaule. Il colla la première dans les bras de Byakuya et déposa le sac sur le bureau.

« Là-dedans il y a tout ce qui lui faut pour la journée, nourriture, jouets, vêtements de rechange, et une liste de ses horaires de repas. J'ai mis des couches aussi, mais normalement elle sait utiliser les toilettes. Ne laisse rien de dangereux à moins d'un mètre du sol, et fais attention aux angles des meubles. Je te laisse, j'suis en retard ! »

Byakuya était bouche bée. Il sursauta quand Ichigo repassa brièvement la tête par la porte. « Ah oui ! Et fais attention à ton courrier… » Puis il disparut. Fait extrêmement rare, Byakuya se sentait dépassé. « Pourquoi à mon courrier ? » se demanda-t-il fugitivement. Puis il baissa les yeux vers l'enfant. Dès que le regard de Byakuya se posa sur elle, Kimiko bascula en mode « totalement fan ». « Kuya !! » hurla-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Il haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais compris l'adoration que lui portait la petite. Pourtant il avait toujours pris garde à ne pas lui accorder la moindre attention, de peur qu'elle ne fasse attention à lui en retour. Mais c'était raté. La gamine l'idolâtrait.

« Kuya, Kuya… » chantonnait Kimiko. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et lui bavouilla gentiment dessus dans une tentative de bisou. Il ne pût se retenir de sourire. « Bonjour, Kimiko. Arrête, tu me chatouilles. » Elle le regarda d'un air perplexe. Il soupira : il ne supportait pas de parler de lui-même à la troisième personne. C'était ridicule. Mais bon … « Tu chatouilles Byakuya, tu comprends ? » Il posa la fillette au sol et lui caressa maladroitement la tête. « Elle est jolie. On dirait vraiment une toute petite Rukia. Au moins, elle a fait le bon choix parmi les chromosomes proposés… »

Kimiko se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour observer le bureau de Byakuya. « Oooh ! » fit-elle d'un air intéressé, en attrapant un stylo. Il le lui reprit. « C'est un stylo, mais tu ne peux pas le prendre. C'est à m… c'est à Byakuya. » Elle en désigna un autre. « Oui, c'est aussi un stylo, mais tu peux pas le prendre non plus. Ni celui là. Non, Kimiko, tous les stylos sont à Byakuya. » Kimiko le regarda d'un air concentré. « Tylo ! » déclara-t-elle fiérement.

Il sourit, étonné. « C'est presque ça. Stylo. »

« SStylo ! » répéta Kimiko. « Bien ! C'est très bien, Kimiko. » Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, il se sentait fier de lui. Il lui avait appris un mot.

Il resta un moment à la regarder. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée concernant la suite. Il ouvrit le sac, fouilla à l'intérieur et sortit plusieurs jouets. « Voilà ! Tu prends ça, tu t'assois là et tu es sage. J'ai… Byakuya a du travail. » Kimiko regarda les jouets avec une indifférence souveraine. Ça, c'étaient les jouets de la maison. Mais ici, il y avait plein de trucs qu'elle n'avait jamais vus ! C'était tellement mieux ! Elle tourna le dos à Byakuya et commença par escalader le canapé situé au milieu de la pièce, histoire d'avoir une vue d'ensemble.

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu vas tomber. » Mais le temps qu'il arrive près d'elle, la gamine s'était laissé glissé à terre et filait vers les étagères de dossiers. Elle attrapa une feuille au hasard et la brandit triomphalement en la froissant dans son petit poing. Puis elle la lâcha pour se précipiter vers un rayon de livres, entreprenant de les sortir un à un.

Byakuya n'en revenait pas. Elle avait à moitié retourné la pièce en moins d'une minute. « Ça ne va pas être possible », pensa-t-il. Il se pencha pour prendre la fillette dans ses bras, sortit dans le couloir et héla un shinigami. « Vous ! Quand vous aurez fini de me regarder comme ça, allez me chercher le vice-capitaine Abarai. Je veux le voir immédiatement. Et refermez la bouche ! Vous n'avez jamais vu un enfant ? » Il rentra dans son bureau en claquant la porte.

xXxXxXx

Renji hésita une seconde avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de son capitaine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était convoqué, mais la tête du shinigami qui l'avait averti ne lui disait rien de bon. Il sursauta en entendant des cris à l'intérieur. C'était la voix du capitaine Kuchiki ? Qui criait ? Ça ne voulait rien dire, en plus : « Non, on ne peut pas jouer avec le kenseikan de Byakuya ! ». Renji déglutit avec difficulté. Qu'est-ce qui se passait là-dedans ? Il frappa bravement.

« Oui !! » Renji rassembla son courage et entra. Le capitaine était debout devant son bureau, Kimiko dans les bras, et il avait (Renji faillit se frotter les yeux) les joues légèrement…rouges. Le visage de Renji s'éclaira. « Kimiko ! » La petite fille tourna la tête vers lui et poussa un cri de joie. « Reji ! ».

« Dieu merci, une diversion », pensa Byakuya. Mais Kimiko n'avait aucune intention de se laisser distraire de son objectif, et recommença à tirer vigoureusement sur le kenseikan. « Donne, Kuya ! »

Renji baissa la tête, et grâce à un instinct de survie particulièrement développé, parvint à ne pas rire. Byakuya posa l'enfant à terre. « J'ai dit non. » Kimiko le regarda d'un air suppliant, et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Puis les deux grands yeux violets se remplirent de larmes, et elle commença à émettre des bruits alarmants. Byakuya la fixa avec inquiétude. « Oh non. Ça va mal finir. » Il hésita encore une seconde. Puis il porta la main à son kenseikan, et entreprit de le retirer. Renji le regarda faire avec effarement. Byakuya tendit le précieux objet à Kimiko. « Tiens. Voilà. » Kimiko passa instantanément du désespoir à l'exaltation. Elle hurla d'enthousiasme, et tenta de faire tenir le kenseikan en équilibre sur sa petite tête.

Byakuya se reprit. « Renji. Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai… de la compagnie. »

« Tu parles ! », pensa Renji. « Il a des ennuis, plutôt… »

« J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, et d'un peu de calme, pour terminer deux dossiers urgents. En attendant, tu vas t'occuper de Kimiko. Tu la connais bien, non ? »

Renji sourit. Qu'il le reconnaisse ou non, son capitaine lui demandait tout simplement de l'aide. « Oui capitaine, je m'entends bien avec elle. Voulez-vous que je l'emmène se promener ? »

« Non. » Byakuya ne souhaitait pas qu'Ichigo ou Rukia s'aperçoivent qu'il s'était… plus ou moins débarrassé de la petite. « Mettez-vous dans un coin et occupe-la. »

La gamine s'éloignait avec le kenseikan. « Renji, surveille-la. Il ne faut pas qu'elle courre avec ça dans les mains. C'est dangereux. » Renji leva sur son capitaine des yeux ébahis. « Hein ? Ah oui, vous avez raison. Dites donc, capitaine, vous vous y connaissez vachement bien en… » Il ravala la fin de sa phrase. Son fidèle instinct de survie l'avertissait à présent que risquer un commentaire sur les soudaines qualités de nounou de son supérieur était une très mauvaise idée.

Byakuya retourna vers son bureau. « Dans la mesure du possible, essaie de l'empêcher de trop hurler. » Il s'assit. « Oh, et quand elle se désintéressera de mon kenseikan, d'ici cinq minutes, récupère-le discrètement. Cet objet est dans ma famille depuis plus de 750 ans. »

« Bien capitaine. Viens Kimiko ! On va faire un château de cartes, d'accord ? » Ils s'éloignèrent et s'installèrent derrière le dossier du canapé. Byakuya retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement. Cependant, à son propre étonnement, il se sentait légèrement contrarié. Il secoua la tête. « C'est normal, qu'il ait plus de facilités avec elle. Il est à peine adulte. » Il se mit au travail, et le temps s'écoula plutôt calmement, si l'on exceptait les éclats de rire et les cris de joie. « Pas si désagréable, en fin de compte », se surprit à penser Byakuya.

Puis Kimiko commença à crier un peu plus fort. Renji lui parlait à voix basse. Byakuya tendit l'oreille. « Reji hollow ! » disait Kimiko. « Non ! On ne peut pas jouer à ça ici ! Ça va déranger le cap… Byakuya ! » Kimiko haussa le ton. « Reji hollow !! » Byakuya soupira. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Renji ? Pourquoi elle crie comme ça ? »

La tête de Renji apparut au-dessus du dossier du canapé. Il avait l'air très embarrassé. « Euh… Elle veut qu'on joue à quelque chose en particulier, mais ça ferait du bruit, ce n'est pas une bonne idée… » Kimiko se mit à trépigner.

« Et à quoi veut-elle jouer ? » demanda Byakuya.

Renji s'empourpra. « Ben… au hollow… Enfin, c'est moi le hollow, et je dois l'attraper… »

« Et si je dois faire ça devant le capitaine Kuchiki, ma dignité ne s'en remettra pas… », poursuivit-il pour lui-même.

Kimiko hurlait. « Très bien », dit Byakuya. « Tu joues au hollow, dans ce cas. » Renji protesta. « Mais capitaine, et si quelqu'un rentre, je… »

Byakuya le coupa. « C'est un ordre. »

Renji se tourna vers Kimiko d'un air sombre. Elle le regardait en se trémoussant d'impatience, et il finit par sourire. « Tu vas me le payer, infâme petit shinigami ! » Il rugit et se lança à sa poursuite.

xXxXxXx

Byakuya regarda l'horloge. Encore quelques heures. Mais ça ne se passait pas si mal, après tout. Après avoir joué au hollow, Renji avait donné son repas à Kimiko, essayé sans succès de lui faire faire une sieste, s'était rendu quatre fois aux toilettes pour dames dont trois fois pour rien, puis avait rejoué au hollow, et aussi au menos grande (la même chose, mais en faisant plus de bruit). Il la faisait à présent goûter. Comme durant la plus grande partie de la journée, Byakuya les observait en faisant semblant de travailler.

La présence de Kimiko lui procurait beaucoup plus de plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Enfin, du moment qu'il n'avait pas à s'occuper de tout ce qui était… ennuyeux, ou bruyant. Mais il avait joué un peu avec elle. Ils avaient fait des dessins ; plus exactement, lui avait dessiné et Kimiko avait gribouillé par-dessus en essayant de colorier. Il avait soigneusement rangé le résultat dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il lui avait raconté une histoire, également, une légende qui parlait d'un ancien shinigami égaré dans la Vallée des Murmures, dont il ne pensait pas se souvenir. Elle l'avait écouté avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

« Elle est mignonne… » La voix de Renji lui fit lever la tête. « Elle ressemble à Rukia, en tout petit. Un peu comme quand on était… » Il s'interrompit. Il en avait dit plus qu'il ne le souhaitait. Byakuya perçut sa gêne et parut s'absorber à nouveau dans son travail. « Voilà pourquoi il l'aime tant, cette enfant. J'aurais dû faire le rapprochement plus tôt. »

Kimiko avait fini de manger. Elle semblait fatiguée. Et Renji aussi. Byakuya décida de le libérer. « J'ai terminé de traiter une bonne partie des affaires les plus urgentes. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, Renji. »

« Merci capitaine. » Renji se pencha vers Kimiko et lui caressa la joue. « A la prochaine, mini tornade ! » Il se dirigea vers la porte.

Byakuya aurait aimé lui exprimer sa reconnaissance, mais ce n'était pas son fort. « Kimiko t'aime beaucoup, Renji. », se contenta-t-il de dire. Renji sourit. Il connaissait bien son capitaine, et ça c'était un « merci ». Il hocha la tête et sortit.

Byakuya regarda Kimiko qui baillait. Il chercha dans le sac et en sortit une petite couverture et une peluche. Il prit un livre sur son bureau et se leva. « Kimiko, tu viens avec Byakuya ? »

La petite trottina vers lui. Il s'assit sur le canapé, installa Kimiko à côté de lui et lui donna la peluche. « Tu veux dormir ? »

« Nan ! »

« Très bien. » Il fit mine de se mettre à lire. Au bout de trois minutes à peine, la gamine piquait du nez en avant. Il la saisit doucement et l'allongea sur le divan, la tête sur ses genoux. Il la recouvrit avec la couverture. Puis il entoura l'enfant de son bras, et rouvrit son livre.

- FIN -

www.laviedel' : comme vous l'aurez peut-être deviné, je n'ai pas été cherché l'inspiration pour ce one-shot bien loin, j'ai une Kimiko de 21 mois à la maison…

Elle est merveilleuse, crevante, fabuleuse, épuisante, extraordinaire, tuante, fantastique, exténuante…

Elle n'a pas le droit de regarder Bleach. A cause des monstres et tout. Elle, elle regarde Dora (pendant mon petit-déj', et ça, c'est vraiment pénible…).

Elle a des livres pleins d'histoires avec des animaux, et moi je ne peux plus les sacquer, ces histoires d'animaux, mais je continue à les raconter en boucle. Je les connais par cœur mais si je regarde ailleurs elle râle.

J'ai des chansons à la con, qui parlent d'escargots ou de coccinelles qui me trottent dans la tête au bureau pendant que je potasse un dossier. Impossible de les faire sortir.

Je l'aime tellement fort que ça me surprend tous les jours. C'est juste magique.


End file.
